


In-Between the Lines

by cheshireree (shyfoxes)



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Denial of Feelings, Editor Gou, Fluff, Gekkan Shoujo AU, Light Angst, M/M, Mangaka Sousuke, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sibling Bonding, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxes/pseuds/cheshireree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GSNK -ish AU. Sousuke not-so-subtly writes a confession to Rin through shoujo manga. Rin is none the wiser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In-Between the Lines

Sousuke could remember the last time he had actually put effort into drawing. It was when he and Rin were about 7 or 8 and Gou a year younger. They’d sat in Gou’s room, crowded together on her sunflower carpet as Rin read out the latest volume of a shoujo manga they’d all come to really love. It was probably a bit silly, but he swore he could remember the warmth that bloomed from where he and Rin’s arms were flush together, the feel of his hair tickling his cheek.

Back then, Sousuke and Rin were always covered in bandaids from head to toe from running and falling and jumping everywhere. That day Rin had Gou’s Hello Kitty bandaid on his cheek; Sousuke had a matching one on his knee.

“I just thought of something!” Rin said, stopping off mid-dialogue. “What if we made our own shoujo manga?”

Gou clapped her hands together, “That’s a great idea! Brother and I can do the writing, and Sousuke-kun can do the drawing!”

Sousuke folded his arms over each other on the floor, furrowing his brows. “Yeah, but I can’t draw,” He said.

“What do you mean? You draw just fine,” Rin said, nudging him with his elbow. “Better than my stick figures, right?”

“Just barely,” Sousuke said; he grinned a little.

“So then it’s decided?” Gou chimed in, poking her head around Rin to glance between the two of them. “We’re going to make it?”

“Looks like it,” Rin said. “So where do we start?”

“A plot would be good, and main characters,” Sousuke mumbled. “What about someone who is secretly in love with someone else?”

“Ohh, that sounds good. They love them from a far, but they don’t have to courage to tell them, right?” Gou added.

“That’s right. Maybe they don’t want to burden them with their feelings?” Sousuke said. “They just admire them from afar.”

“That’s so sad, though,” Rin said. Rin was blinking a little too fast. Sousuke noticed but held back in mentioning it to him.  “If you like someone, you should definitely tell them. How else will they know? It’s not a burden at all!”

“Don’t cry, Rin. We haven’t even written the story yet,” Sousuke said, laughing a little.

He ruffled the top of Rin’s hair. Rin slapped his hand away with an indignant reply that he wasn’t, in fact, crying. Gou grab the slight chub of his cheek and twisted as she gave a slight huff. Sousuke reached back over to tug at the ends of Rin’s hair.

“Save the tears for when it gets made into a movie, brother,” Gou said. “We have work to do.”

“Quick ganging up on me!” Rin cried, trying to bat away their hands. “Are we doing this or not?”

They had spent the majority of the day scrawling out the story and the character designs on piles of computer paper. They never did come up with a definitive name for the main character, but they had seemed to agree that an Olympic swimmer seemed like a nice goal to have. The three of them ended up falling asleep in the middle of it all, crayons loosely gripped in their hands, and limbs tangled all together when Mrs. Matsuoka came in to tell Sousuke his mother and father were here to pick him up.Sousuke had awoken later to the soft jostling of his father’s gentle hands holding him up as he slept on his shoulder, and his mother’s fingers carding through his hair. He cracked his sleepy eyes open to see his mother’s kind smile.

“Go back to bed, Sousuke. Have good dreams,” She had said.

Unsurprisingly maybe, he had dreamt of holding a gold medal in one hand, and Rin’s in the other.

-

Sousuke worked out a crick in his neck, tilting his head back and gritting his teeth as he pressed a finger into the back of his neck. He rolled it around on his shoulder, groaning when a bit of relief washed over him. He resolved to properly stretch his shoulder and body out as soon as he’d finished drawing Riku standing proudly at the starting block, swim cap in hand. He was on a roll now and his deadline was fast approaching.

He fleshed out Riku’s short, pink hair, lazily pulled into a low ponytail. A self-assured but brilliant grin was on her face, until her eyes were nearly shut in glee. Her fingers curled around the swim cap, while her other hand was resting on her hip, a clear challenge to Hajime to the other side. Hajime shot Riku a cool, if not mildly annoyed look. Sousuke couldn’t help the amused grin on his face.

He sat back a little, shaking his head. That damn other eye…

-

Sometimes when he met up with Makoto here and there at the coffee shop they frequented, Makoto would do a double take and drill him about what he was up to. The bags under his eyes and the bandage around his wrists weren’t about to escape Makoto’s gaze by far. He wasn’t about to admit he was drawing _manga_ but he felt even worse trying to lie that he had taken a night job and he hadn’t fully accommodated to it yet.

Makoto was easy to lie to, anyway. It was Haruka, eagle-sharp gaze narrowed at him the times he had come to watch him swim during practice and bring lunch when Makoto sometimes asked, that was harder to shake off.

-

_“You seriously can’t swim?” Riku said, a little too loudly. “That’s crazy! You’re the swim club’s manager!”_

_Satsuki blushed, trying to keep her gaze level as Riku stared at her. She tapped her on the head with the clipboard, ignoring Riku’s pout that made her heart thump too loudly. She should have put some distance between them, but Riku smelled so nice; a mixture of chlorine and sweet pea._

_“Just because I’m the manager doesn’t mean I need to_ know _how to swim,” Satsuki admonished. “I just need to make sure you guys aren’t overworking yourselves.”_

_Riku made an exaggerated show of rubbing her head. She threw a grin at Satsuki._

_“Don’t be like that. I’ll totally teach you, you know? When practice is done I can teach you.”_

_Satsuki shook her head; “You’ll be too tired, Okumura-san. I can’t do that to you.”_

_Riku waved her off. “Nonsense! It’ll barely exert any energy on my part. It’s you that’s going to be doing all the work after.”_

_Riku slung an arm around Satsuki’s shoulders, drawing her in close, oblivious to the chaos she had created in her wake. “And what’s with this Okumura-san stuff? Just call me Riku! We’re friends aren’t we?”_

_“Yeah. Yeah we are. Anyway, I’ll give it some thought,” Satsuki murmured._

-

Sousuke truthfully didn’t think the next step in his life would be a _shoujo manga artist_. In all honesty, he had thought that out of everyone Makoto or Rin may have ended up on that pathway. But not him.

Rin had told him he was “romantically-inept” quite a few times during their year at Samezuka together. So maybe Sousuke didn’t see the point in staring lovingly at each other for about three whole pages, or going through the whole effort of filling a bathtub full of flowers because cleanup would be a bitch. But Rin had only rolled his eyes and punched him in his good arm and told him he had the romantic depth of a rubber hose. Then Sousuke had taken one look at Rin, framed by cherry blossoms and holding his graduation certificate, tears fresh at the corner of his eyes, and thought a million different things witheach one of them ending with him breathing a confession against Rin’s lips. He did none of them.

So, really, sometimes Sousuke found it damn well hilarious he had gotten here at all. Under the pen name Suzuki Yamamoto, of course.

Maybe it had also been a stroke of luck on Sousuke’s part that when he had started to conceive the idea, Gou had to tell him the news that she had been hired as an editor for manga artists. It wasn’t what she really wanted to do, but it would help fund her education for becoming a physical therapist.

With Sousuke’s shoulder injury ruining his chances at university (his parents unable to afford the tuition without the needed scholarships), Sousuke was stuck at home working with his father, and with way too much time on his hands after his daily physical therapy exercises.

He’d happened across their old shoujo drawings while trying to find something else, and thought, _“What the hell”_ , and tried his hand at it again. He’d secretly drawn all his life, though it took a considerable back seat to swimming. He would like to say he was at least decent, but from personal experience Sousuke knew that people were always their own biggest enemy. Gou had encouraged him to take a few community college art courses before he was finally brave enough, at Gou’s pushing, to submit the manuscript. With a few minor changes, he had been given the go-ahead.

 _Infinite!!_ came out the following Spring and became a lot more popular than Sousuke could have ever imagined. It revolved around the happy-go-lucky Riku Okumura, a girl with a boyish name, dreaming of becoming a pro-swimmer, while dealing with setbacks and changing friendships.

Rin didn’t even have any idea the manga existed. Probably, since Rin was off in Australia swimming his heart out, and making Sousuke grin with each passing achievement he conquered. It had yet to be serialized in English-speaking countries, anyway. If Sousuke had his way, Rin wouldn’t ever know it existed.

-

_Riku swam beautifully, Satsuki thought. Maybe not as fluid and graceful as Hajime, but powerful and glorious in its own right. So, when she could barely pull herself from the pool, the cracks of a progress halted making its way that much known, Satsuki could feel her heart fracture. The look on Hajime’s face was just as apparent. Riku stormed out into the snack area, hostility radiating off of her. Satsuki trailed quietly after her, losing sight of Hajime with only Riku in mind. The frustrated yell didn’t escape her as she pressed her back to a hallway wall. She heard Hajime call Riku’s name, and peeked around the corner.  Riku spat something venomous at Hajime as she batted away her hands and kicked a waste basket viciously, swearing that she’d never swim again. She stared Hajime down before storming out of the building. Satsuki gripped her hands together tighter, watching as Hajime rushed after Riku. She wasn’t what Riku needed right now, she told herself._

-

Sousuke always found it a little too amusing when he’d pass by a book store and he’d see _Infinite!!_ on display in a new collected volume. The bright colors of Riku diving into the water or Hajime and Masaki standing behind a blue sky backdrop always caught his eye first.

He made sure to look away whenever a flock of people crowded the stand, flipping through the book and muttering hurriedly between themselves with growing smiles. Sousuke hurried away a little faster each time after.

He had a deadline to meet and a myriad of Rin’s text messages to sift through.

-

_Masaki had hit the wall, yelling Riku’s name as she dove into the pool, rising and cutting through the water in a strong, sure butterfly. She looked surer than she had the days before, the insecurity seemingly washing away the longer she stayed in the water._

_The Iwasame Swim Club roared as she hit the other side first, swiftly turning to make her way back to the team. A few of them jumped to their feet, voices going hoarse as they cheered her on. One kohai nearly fell from over into the next row before two of them caught her by the wrist and slung their arms around her to keep her rooted. A few were tearing up. They hadn’t reached nationals in years._

_Riku swam with everything, opponent falling away, as she headed to the starting block. Hajime came up to the starting block, poised as Riku ate up the remaining space quickly. The club could almost hear the echo of the slap of Riku’s hands as Hajime propelled forward and took off like a fish in current. Masaki and Naoki took Riku by the hands, trapping her between them as they cheered Hajime on._

_The space between Hajime and all others was apparent, pulling so far ahead that Riku was openly crying now. Masaki held her hand, keeping her from dropping to her knees, and barely avoiding so herself. Hajime hit the finish, ranking first. She barely could get her cap off as the other swimmers came trailing after when Masaki, Naoki, and Riku were screaming her name. They dove in after her, enveloping her in a hug, and crying their hearts out._

_Nationals. They’d made it._

_A relay with friends, had achieved a sight worth seeing._

-

Rin: **_< <Hey Loser guess what!>>_**

Rin: **_< <Sousuke Sooouuusuke Souuuusuke pick up dammit!>>_**

Rin: **_< <Souuuusuke>>_**

Rin: **_< <You better not be ignoring me!>>_**

Rin: **_< <Well, whatever, I’m going to tell you anyway.>>_**

Rin: **_< <I’m coming back to Japan to train! I hear you’re up there in Tokyo now, eh? With Gou? I’m going to need a place to crash. How about it?>>_**

Rin: **_< <SOUSUKE.>>_**

Sousuke: **_< <Did you even need to ask instead of sending over 50 msgs?>>_**

Sousuke: **_< <Of course you’re welcome you jerk. Got a spare futon and everything for you ready.>>_**

-

Sousuke wondered if Rin still secretly read shoujo manga. Then Sousuke laughed because _of course_ he did. It was Rin, after all.

-

“Sousuke-kun, I’ll need the finished chapter by Monday afternoon, got it?” Gou said, looking over at her brother-figure across her cup of cappuccino.  They sat at Sousuke’s low table in his little apartment, empty plates pushed to the sides from the meal Sousuke had cooked them. “You’re moving forward with Riku’s scouting in the manga, right?”

Sousuke swallowed his coffee a little too loudly, trying to meet her piercing gaze. She had already known the answer. Gou had been the most perceptive the moment she’d heard about Sousuke coming up with a draft for a manga. She had taken one look at a few dialogue bubbles and rough sketches and pieced out the story and inspiration almost instantaneously.

“That’s right,” Sousuke answered, when his throat stopped burning. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. “We can start introducing new arcs and characters.”

“More character development, too,” Gou added in, an amused tilt to her smile.

“So what are you going to do about Satsuki-chan?” Gou asked. “Are you going to let her confess to Riku?”

Sousuke shrugged again; “I don’t see the point. She’s only a side character. She’d only distract Ri – _Riku._ ”

Sousuke looked to the side, face going a bit dark as the bit of discoloration of his carpet suddenly became extremely interesting. Gou shot him an unimpressed look. She set her cup down a little too loudly, startling Sousuke as he finally looked up at her. She fixed him with a level look.

“Maybe,” Gou started. “ _Riku_ would be happy to know that someone admires and loves them so much.”

Sousuke shook his head. “How do you even know Riku even likes Satsuki? She might –  Riku might want to leave Satsuki’s story all together.”

Gou sighed through her nose, expression going soft. She reached around the coffee cup to lay a hand over Sousuke’s. Her tiny fingers barely covered his hand, but the warmth was comforting. Gou squeezed his hand gently.

“You should give Ri- _Riku_ more credit than that, Sousuke-kun. She may not be the sharpest tool in the shed sometimes, but she’s always been someone who has appreciated genuine feelings. Trust me when I say Riku would definitely appreciate knowing that Satsuki loves and admires her.”

Gou watched a flush run up Sousuke’s throat, settling on his cheeks as he resolutely frowned at the couch behind her. Gou felt a teasing grin overtake her as she felt Sousuke’s hand twitch under hers, mouth open as he tried to collect his thoughts. She waited; unlike Rin she was a bit more patient.

“You never know,” Sousuke mumbled. “Satsuki could find it really scary to be in the spotlight like that. You know Riku, she’s always the center of attention. She’s – well she’s Riku. Maybe, maybe Satsuki isn’t too good with having so much attention on her, even from Riku?” Sousuke chanced a glance up at Gou, cheeks horribly stained. He hated talking about his feelings, especially considering Gou was such a hawk with these things. “That’s why she’s a side character.”

Gou chuckled, reaching over to cuff Sousuke on his ear before settling back on her behind. She grinned widely when Sousuke shot her an indignant look. Leave it to Sousuke to have such a self-deprecating view of himself. Really, all that muscle and broodiness and he was as fearsome as a newborn puppy.

“Just because she’s a side character in Riku’s story doesn’t mean she’s one in her own,” Gou pointed out. “Or for that matter, in Riku’s eyes.”

“Gou,” Sousuke mumbled, face almost thoroughly red. “Cut it out.”

“Not until you give Satsuki some closure, Sousuke-kun,” Gou said, with finality. “The issue after this, you’re planning on getting Riku to go abroad to train before she comes back to Japan, right? Well, then there’s your chance to let Satsuki confess to her.”

“It’s not that - ”

“It is! You’re just making it too complicated,” Gou argued back. “You still have a whole month until the issue after this. Give it some thought.”

Gou rose up, pressing a hand to the top of Sousuke’s head and stroking his hair lovingly. She patted him twice for good measure. He peeked up at her through his short bangs, signature frown in place as his shoulders sagged, defeated. Gou grinned triumphantly, a signature Matsuoka grin as she drew her hand back and fixed Sousuke with a bright look.

“Chin up, Sousuke-kun,” Gou said. “In a month’s time, Brother will be home too. How about that?”

Sousuke shot her a helpless look to which Gou could only laugh.

-

Sousuke used to wonder if his readers ever got tired of characters subtly and not-so-subtly talking about how much they admired or loved Riku. He supposed in a way he wanted to be a bit obvious himself. Gou would always give him a knowing look, when the words ‘like’ and 'Riku’ came up in sentences together.

A Matsuoka challenge face was directed his way each time. _Now you only need to say it out loud and not between the lines,_ the look said.

-

Gou: **_< <Hey Brother! There’s this manga that’s become pretty popular here lately that I think you’d really like! It’s about swimming too.>>_**

Rin: **_< <No kidding? What’s it called?>>_**

Gou: ** _ <<Infinite!! It’s also a shoujo, can you believe it? Definitely up your alley.>>_**

Rin: **_< <Haha, Gou. Keep it up and no souvenir for you.>>_**

Gou: **_< < :p don’t be mad brother. I already mailed it your way. It should come a week and a half before your flight back home>>_**

Rin: **_< <Thanks, I’ll definitely look into it.>>_**

-

Rin: **_< <That manga you sent it is really good, holy shit. Is this a new artist that came out or something? How many volumes are out already?>>_**

Gou: **_< <Yeah, Yamamoto-sensei is getting nominated, too, can you believe it? It became almost popular overnight. There’s 6 volumes so far. You’ll get more when you come home :p >>_**

Rin: **_< <JFC. Whatever, it’ll give me something to read before bed.>>_**

Rin: **_< <Actually, the story feels a bit familiar. I don’t know why…>>_**

Gou: **_< <Maybe you should make Sousuke-kun read it too when you come>>_**

Rin: **_< <You read my mind, Gou>>_**

-

_Satsuki took a hold of one of Riku’s wrists, then the other. She let her hands run down to hold them both in her hands and intertwine her fingers. She dropped her head so that the curtain of her hair shielded her face._

_“Satsuki-chan?” Riku said. “Is something wrong?”_

_Satsuki shook her head. She heaved a sigh, steeling herself as she finally mustered the courage to look up at Riku. She bit into her lower lip and let her mouth run before her brain could say any differently._

_“I’m in love with you, Riku. I think – I think I’ve_ always _been in love with you. When I see you swim, I think that anything is possible. Heck, you even taught me how to swim, and that was nearly impossible” Satsuki said, a nervous laugh working its way out of her. “I’m really happy I was able to get to see you swim these three years, and be your friend._ _You’re going to go take on the world and face a million things. Don’t ever let anything crush your potential, Riku. Win gold for us, okay?”_

_Riku’s face morphed into one of shock, mouth dropping open as she searched Satsuki’s face for lies. Nothing but truth mirrored back at her._

Sousuke chuckled, a bit bitterly, a bit self-deprecatingly. Maybe it was a bit mean to end it there, with such a cliffhanger. But really, he didn’t know what Riku’s reaction could possibly be. He’d have until next month to figure it anyway.

-

Sousuke really had thought about it, and each ended the same way. Come what may, he would tell Rin.

-

Sousuke rubbed the back of his hand against his eye, making no move to stifle his yawn. He stumbled a little bit as Gou dragged him forward by the hem of his shirt. People naturally parted for him as Gou hurried them along to the Arrivals area of the airport. Sousuke glanced down sleepily at Gou’s high ponytail, the little dangling gold shark charms of her scrunchy tingling along her hair. He momentarily wondered if he could draw that for Riku some time.

Gou stopped suddenly, Sousuke only narrowly avoiding crashing into her, as she let go of his shirt to instead reach for his hand. Sousuke met her halfway and came to stand next to her. Gou beamed up at him. He could feel her excitement radiating off of her. Sousuke lazily grinned back.

“Any moment now,” Gou said. “I double checked on my phone. His flight is on time. He should be landing in the next few minutes.”

Sousuke glanced up, watching the notification board flit through the arriving flights. He looked back at Gou, occasionally rising up on her toes to try and see over the crowds of people. Sousuke elbowed her gently in the side.

“You could always sit on my shoulders,” Sousuke joked.

“I could, and then Brother would have to meet us at the hospital because you popped it out of the socket,” Gou joked back. “I’m sure he’s going to cry when he sees us, but that’s a bit extreme, don’t you think?”

Sousuke shrugged, grinning happily. “He’ll cry either way, right?”

“Don’t be mean,” Gou scolded, grin still intact.

Sousuke looked up again, watching AUS flash on the board and ARRIVED after it. Sousuke squeezed Gou’s hand without thinking, and her eyes flew up to the board. She gasped, rocking on her feet as she squeezed Sousuke’s hand back. Sousuke blinked a little too fast, not acknowledging the blur at the corner of his eyes.

“He’s here! He’s home!” Gou whispered.

“Yeah,” Sousuke said. “Yeah, he is.”

A few minutes later, people began to pour in trickles then waves towards the glass doors separating the arrivals from their families. Sousuke never loved his height more than now. Still, he stood up on his toes, looking for a shock of bright, maroon hair, maybe the top of a black baseball cap. Gou tucked on his hand, asking him if he’d spotted him yet. He shook his head and kept looking.

Then, he zeroed in on a grumpy, tired face, rubbing at his eyes. Bright hair under Samezuka Swim Club cap, no doubt with a little ponytail lolling at the back. He wore big, blue hoodie, two sizes too big and hanging off his shoulder. Sousuke smiled before he spoke, “Rin”. He glanced down at Gou, beaming, and began to tug her through the crowds.

They jostled people left and right, not caring to apologize as they made a beeline to the ropes cutting them off. He tugged Gou in front of him, hands on her shoulders as they moved together, her smaller arms raised as she yelled out her brother’s name.

“Brother! Brother, over here!” She yelled. “Brother!”

Rin looked around blearily, then he looked at Gou. A sharp-toothed grin broke out on his face and he was diving under the ropes and into Gou’s arms. The collar of her dress was getting soaked, and the shoulder of Sousuke’s former hoodie was, too. Sousuke dug his hands into his pockets and grinned. Rin pulled back to smooch his sister on her forehead and look up at Sousuke.

“Gou, Sousuke,” Rin said, sniffling. “I told you I didn’t want anyone to come get me! I was going to meet you at Sousuke’s place.”

Gou rubbed away a tear before hitting Rin on his arm harshly. “Stupid! Did you really think we wouldn’t come? After we haven’t seen you in so long? Stupid, Brother!”

Rin rubbed his nose, looking too pleased anyway. He turned his gaze on Sosuke, expression going soft as he tilted his head and greeted his best friend. Sousuke felt his pulse jump, palms sweaty in his pockets.

“Welcome home, Rin,” Sousuke simply said.

“I’m home, Sousuke,” Rin said around an unconcealed sniffle.  

Gou shot him a look from the side and Sousuke quickly gathered Rin up in a hug, tucking his head against his chest, and trying to hold him through the extra space the jacket afforded him. He reveled a little in the fact that his jacket now smelled so much like Rin. Rin poked his head up from underneath Souske’s arms.

“I can’t believe you got taller again while I was away?” Rin grumbled. “Aren’t you damn well done growing?”

Sousuke grinned a little teasingly, “Obviously not.”

-

Sousuke had actually forgotten a pretty important thing now that Rin was finally in his apartment. He was going to be living with him and Sousuke did most of his work at home. Luckily one of the spare bedrooms had been converted into his workroom, which left a room for Rin that he and Gou had personally cleaned out together. The futon had been replaced with a bed and a nightstand. Not bad, Sousuke thought, for someone living on his meager wages. A little help from his folks had gone a long way. The closet, he thought, should hopefully suffice with Rin’s mountain of clothes.

The only thing now was to try and keep Rin out of the room until he was ready to go confessing that he was not only a manga artist, but also totally, stupidly in love with Rin.

Rin had pouted, to say the least, dogged by Gou’s scolding into begrudgingly agreeing that Sousuke’s office was off-limits. But he had fixed Sousuke with an irate side-eye that made Sousuke know that Rin wasn’t going to take his secrecy with grace for too long. Secrecty had ruined enough between them.

Sousuke thought with a bit of terror that the truth too could ruin things. But he quickly tried to will the thought away.

Rin dropped into the couch beside him, wearing a pair of sweats and a new tank top this time with what looked like sailor moon flexing her muscles. Sousuke tugged on the hem of the shirt, shooting Rin an amused look. Rin batted his hands away.

“What’s wrong, Sousuke? Not intimidated by the protector of love and justice are you?” Rin sniped.

“Not at all. I was just wondering if you had matching moon-patterned boxers to go with it,” Sousuke teased.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Rin replied. “This place isn’t bad. You actually haven’t died from your own filth, I’m impressed.”

“The minute you said you wanted to move in with me, I knew I would face a worse death,” Sousuke said. “It was either die from my own mess or die by your hands. Really, at least I’ll have a good view before I go, if it’s you.”

Rin kneed him in the thigh, guffawing before propping his legs up on the coffee table alongside Sousuke’s. Rin folded his hands on his stomach, a contented smile working its way over his face. He glanced at Sousuke.

“I’m glad I’m here. With you,” Rin murmured.

“I’m glad you’re here with me, too,” Sousuke murmured back.

-

“Hey, Sousuke, what do you know about this manga called _Infinite!!_?” Rin asked. “Gou recommended it to me while I was abroad. I went out and got some of the other volumes yesterday.”

Sousuke nearly choked on his breakfast, sleepy eyes suddenly wide awake as he looked over the dining table at Rin and the offending book in hand. Sousuke’s mouth went dry. He tried to swallow down some coffee to find his voice again.

“Not much,” he managed without a stutter. “It’s become pretty popular. Might get an anime, too, I hear.”

Rin’s eyebrows rose and he looked down at the cover again. He grinned a little.

“No kidding? Cool. Gou read my mind and we both thought we’re going to force you to read it with us, like old time,” Rin said. “I still remember when you cried when Syaoran confessed to Sakura.”

“That was you, Rin,” Sousuke cut in.

“Okay how about when Kazehaya confessed to Sawako?”

“Still you.”

“Liar! I saw you, Sousuke! Don’t pin this all on me!”

Sousuke sipped his coffee a little slower this time to try and hide his smile, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Rin waved a hand. “Anyway, it’s a really good story. Can you believe it’s about swimmers, too? I think that’s why I like it so much. Though, Hajime reminds me a lot of Haru. She’s so cut and dry like Haru.”

Sousuke bit the inside of his cheek. “Is that right?” He settled on instead.

“Yeah, it’s crazy. It’s honestly hilarious, though. To think, back when I was with Iwatobi, we made a whole club of girly-named guys. But here, it’s a bunch of boyish named girls. I love it,” Rin replied.

“Well, whatever helps you sleep at night, Rin,” Sousuke said, trying to shift the conversation. “Are you going to finish your bacon?”

“Yes, you human garbage disposal! Jeez, go make more then if you’re so hungry.”

“That’s too much effort, at least let me have half,” Sousuke whined.

“No!”

-

“Hey, Makoto, do you by chance know about a manga called Infinite? There’s a character in here that’s totally the spitting image of Haru,” Rin had said over the phone.

Sousuke had willed away the sudden jump in his pulse when he saw Rin flipping through his manga, settling on a page with Hajime stubbornly refusing to interact any more than she already had for the day. In that chapter Hajime had been annoyed with Masaki and Satsuki’s attempts to get them to be friends. It hadn’t started out well, but it would later end better.

Having been around Haruka enough over the past few months had given Sousuke a clear image in his head when he’d drawn Hajime. The downward slope of her eyebrows and the slight but apparent frown on her face perfectly mirrored Haruka’s.

“I have actually,” Makoto’s tinny voice said, coming over the receiver. “Gou recommended it to me, actually. It’s really good!”

“It is, isn’t it? There’s one here that reminds me of you, too,” Rin teased. “Masaki-chan.”

“Jeez, Rin, please,” Makoto yelped. “There’s a bit of a resemblance but that’s it!”

Rin hummed; “If you say so. I hear there’s going to be a signing in a few months. You wanna go with me?”

“Yes! We can go out for coffee a little later, and then make Haru and Sousuke join us for lunch.”

“Perfect,” Rin said, shooting unsubtle looks at Sousuke. He rose a brow in challenge, daring Sousuke to try and get out of it. “I’ll ask Gou for the date and we’ll plan around it.”

Sousuke would have to remember to stop treating Gou to parfaits at this rate.

-

Despite Sousuke’s efforts Rin had found out anyway when Sousuke, half asleep and dying for a shot of coffee, came stumbling out just as Rin was coming in from his run. A flurry of draft papers had trailed out after Sousuke without him noticing. He had pulled another all-nighter trying to work on a side-story for a promotional ad for some merchandize while still agonizing over how to continue the next chapter. Rin had picked it up and nearly screeched in realization.

He skidded into the kitchen and quickly grabbed Sousuke by the shirt collar. He shoved the papers into his face.

“You’re Suzuki Yamamoto?” Rin all but screamed. “You’re _Suzuki Yamamoto_?”

Sousuke blinked sluggishly, exhaustion still clinging to him as he tried to process Rin’s words. He blinked too quickly, earning him a rough shake from Rin. Sousuke put a hand over his friend’s fist, a self-deprecating look on his face.

“Surprise?” He said. “I, uh, found a new dream.”

“You jerk! Why didn’t you tell me!” Rin cried. “Don’t you dare say because I’ll cry or I’ll throttle you!”

“Because I kind of used you as the main character,” Sousuke admitted instead.

Rin’s eyes bugged, “You _WHAT_?”

-

It earned him a good half hour’s exile and then a reconciliatory knee to the thigh. Dropping down on the sofa beside him, Rin threw open his manga and pointed in Sousuke’s face.

“Hajime is actually Haru, isn’t she?” Rin questioned.

“Yeah, and Masaki is Makoto,” Sousuke admitted. “Anything else you want to know?”

“You’re not secretly a Russian spy are you?” Rin said, almost sounding too serious.

“I can’t barely speak English let alone Russian, Rin,” Sousuke snarked.

“Good. You know how I feel about you lying to me. ,” Rin said, snorting.  He glanced at the book and then at Sousuke. An almost evil grin made its way to his face. “So, _Yamamoto_ -sensei? Do I get an autograph?”

-

_Riku’s hands are so soft in Satsuki’s grip, and the nagging anxiety that at any moment Riku could say no. Walk away from Satsuki and tell her she’s never felt the same. That’s there’s absolutely no way she’d ever lose. But that she’ll still definitely be Satsuki’s friend. The space she creates between them will be small, and yet it will feel as though an ocean stands between them._

_“Riku…”_

“Sousuke!” Rin called, knocking on the door. “Sousuke, come out already, it’s time for dinner. If you work any harder your brain will fall through your ears.”

“I’m coming,” Sousuke rasped. he coughed to clear his throat. “Heat it up, I’m on my way.”

Sousuke glanced down at the draft before turning it over. It was the logical way to get it going, but the delivery each time felt wrong. He’d think on it again after a full stomach.

He padded out of the room and took his place at the table, thanking Rin when he shoveled his food out on his plate for him. Rin murmured something back before sharing for himself and sitting as well. They murmured a thanks for the meal under their breaths before digging in.

“Hey, Rin,” Sousuke said. “I need your opinion on something.”

“Yeah? Go ahead then,” Rin replied absently.

“It’s about Riku and Satsuki. What do you think about their relationship?” Sousuke said, hesitating at first.

“Riku and Satsuki’s? It’s got a good dynamic, I think. Satsuki really keeps Riku grounded. And Riku doesn’t let Satsuki make excuses about why she can’t do anything. Why, what’s up?’

"Well, uh, I wanted to advance their relationship a bit,” Sousuke admitted. “But I’m stuck. You haven’t read the latest chapters have you?”

“Not yet. My university’s got my paper’s all mixed up and I’ve been trying to sort things out. I’ve been meaning to but, ugh, I’ll get to it eventually. Why?”

“I’m unsure of what their future will be like, especially Satsuki’s.”

“Satsuki? How come? She’s got a whole world out there for her. She’s a smart, talented girl, with a good head on her shoulders. There’s no reason she can’t be anything she wants,” Rin answered, truthfully. He eyed Sousuke critically, turning his questions over in his mind carefully. There was more to it, he knew. But still something wasn’t clicking with Sousuke’s words. “But she needs to take the bull by the horns. Opportunities don’t fall in people’s laps. They have to go out and get it. Be upfront.”

Sousuke nodded quietly. “That’s true,” He murmured. “But. Uh.”

Sousuke quickly got up and padded to his room. He shuffled around a bit before coming back with the latest volume of _Infinite!!_ He stood next to Rin as he held the book. He didn’t bother to kneel, hoping with Rin’s face turned down towards the book, he could be let his stoic expression fall. He opened to the last page, where Satsuki was telling Riku that she was in love with her.

“Satsuki’s been in love with Riku this whole time,” Sousuke explained quietly. “But she’s afraid of what Riku might think of her, and if maybe that will ruin their friendship because of Satsuki’s selfish feelings. It – took a lot of courage, but Satsuki finally confessed. But I don’t know where to go from here. I don’t know what Riku could possibly be thinking.”

Rin was quiet a moment, gaze flickering between Riku and Satsuki. Sousuke’s hands slid away from the book as Rin took a hold of it instead.

“I think,” Rin swallowed. “I think Riku would gladly accept her feelings. Why wouldn’t she? She’s a precious friend that’s been there the whole time. Satsuki was right to tell her her feelings.”

Sousuke’s breath hitched in his chest, an expanding tightness filling up behind his ribs. He hesitatingly laid a hand to Rin’s shoulder as he said his name. When Rin looked up at him, Sousuke nearly froze. Then he pushed forward.

He knelt down, hands appearing to gently take Rin by his wrists, then by this hands. He pressed Rin’s hands together between his own and said Rin’s name again.

“Rin. I’m in love with you. I’ve always been in love with you,” Sousuke began. “Swimming with you, watching you swim, that’s always been the best sights I’ve ever seen. Getting to be your friend, and laughing with you like this every day is more than I could have ever hoped for. I never doubt for a second that you’ll win gold in the Olympics, Rin. You’re that amazing.”

Time froze for a good couple minutes, the slow morphing of Rin’s face etching into Sousuke’s mind. Rin’s eyebrows rising and his mouth dropping open as he looked at Sousuke, searching and trying to run back his words again and again in his head. To his credit, not a tear slid out at all.

“You,” Rin began. “You really?”

Sousuke nodded. “Really.”

“Are you? Did you make Satsuki y- _Sousuke,_ ” Rin said, cutting himself off. “This whole time -”

A wet sniffle was Sousuke’s first clue before an entire waterfall crossed the brim of Rin’s eyes and fell down his cheeks. He only squeezed Rin’s hands tighter. Wretching his hands free, Rin dug his fingers into Sousuke’s shirt, pushing him back and toppling them over onto the ground. He pressed his face into Sousuke’s chest and sobbed.

“You love me,” Rin said. “You _love_ me.”

“Yeah, I do,” Sousuke said simply.

“I love you, too,” Rin replied. “Did for a long time.”

He pounded a fist to Sousuke’s chest; “You, you goddamn idiot, had to go and make a whole _manga_ about this!”

“It honestly wasn’t my whole intention, you know. Originally, you were going to be this really moe singer for a school idol festival. But somehow swimming worked out a little better,” Sousuke said, trying to joke.

“You’re not funny at all, Sousuke Yamazaki!” Rin wailed.

Sousuke let his head fall back on the floor, hand seeking out the back of Rin’s head and stroking at his long hair. One of Rin’s hands blindly felt around for his free one and joined their hands together. Sousuke let himself smile.

-

_Riku didn’t say anything for a while, watching Satsuki fidget under her gaze. A few more moments ticked by, and Satsuki’s lips parted, ready to give some excuse. Riku pulled her forward, stopping her just in time with a hand to her shoulder before bending down and sealing her mouth over Satsuki’s. Satsuki gasped, hands seeking out Riku’s hips to draw her closer._

_When they parted, Riku shot her a grin, sharp finely pointed teeth peeking out. “I love you, Satsuki. Why don’t you just come with me? I couldn’t imagine someone better at my side.”_

_Satsuki shook her head. “Not yet. I will, but not yet. I want to find my own dream, too, like you. But once I have, I’ll definitely come to you.”_

_“And I’ll come to you,” Riku swore. “I hope you’re fine with being proposed to with a gold medal?”_

_Satsuki only smiled._

-

  
“A gold medal? Are you serious? Aren’t you being a little full of yourself, Sousuke?” Rin said, looking over the pages.

“Am I?” Sousuke scoffed. “Are you saying you’re not going to be winning gold, Matsuoka?”

“Stop answering my questions with questions! And No! I’m definitely winning gold. I might even just steal this idea then, if it’ll get you to shut up,” Rin grumbled.

“Is that right? Well, I won’t accept any less than two medals if you do, Rin,” Sousuke said. “One for you, and one for me.”

“Definitely full of yourself,” Rin mumbled, gently kneeing him.

He pulled Sousuke’s head back gently, leaning down to kiss him firmly. He nipped at the bow of his lip, backing off whenever Sousuke tried to push back and grinning just a hair’s breadth away. He smoothed the furrow in Sousuke’s brow with his thumb. Then he turned Sousuke around in his chair to plop down in his lap.  He put his leaned into the crook of Sousuke’s neck, drawing his feet up to hang his legs over the chair’s arm.

“I love you, you idiot,” Rin said.

“I love you, too,” Sousuke replied.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s all leninmeringuepie’s fault, and all she did was talk about Winnie & Sousuke. Also thank you to the-paradox-in-between for always listening to my romantic woes.
> 
> I’m not very clever, so here’s a few explanations for things. Okumura comes from another Rin’s name, namely the protag of Ao no Exorcist. Aside from Satsuki (who is wikipedia says is sometimes, rarely, used as a boy’s name), most of the girls in Sousuke’s manga are “girls with boyish names”, as a mirror of the Free! Boys who are boys with girly names, and Gou who has a boyish name.
> 
> Riku was almost Kazu as well. The inspo Satsuki’s name also comes from Rainbowthinker’s Free! Fanarts, where in it Rin had said Sousuke couldn’t join because his name wasn’t girly enough (Girly Name Swimmer Squad!) and he changes it to “Satsuki” to try and get in. Infinite!! was almost Limitless!! Because I was looking up synonyms for Free (the definition for it being, “without bound/limit”). Other characters include, Hajime who is Haru, Masaki who is Makoto, Naoki who is Nagisa, Ryo who is Rei, and Kiyo who is Gou.
> 
> As stated, this devolved from headcanoning back and forth with Lenin. I owe her a lot for making up a good chunk of this story!
> 
> And again thanks to Kei for being there with my romantic turmoils loool. I still need to do a fic fill for you.
> 
> Please tell me what you think, where I can improve, and if you have any ideas or headcanons yourself. My inbox is open~


End file.
